


惩罚（pwp/np/无逻辑）

by Cain_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_Silver/pseuds/Cain_Silver
Summary: 一个德拉科出轨被里德尔狠狠惩罚的故事。含哈利、里德尔、布雷斯、西奥多、高尔、克拉布x德拉科（肉体关系）含abo/qj/lj/床伴关系/dirty talk/强制受孕/双龙/np确定能接受再看！





	惩罚（pwp/np/无逻辑）

他被扔到床上，正想爬起来，一双手按着他的肩膀将他压回了床上。衬衫领口被粗暴地扯开，几颗纽扣弹出来落在床板上，一只修长的手从领口探入，摸到胸前狠狠拧了把他棕褐色的乳头，男孩瑟缩了一下，那儿马上充血肿硬起来，色情至极。  
“把他裤子脱了。”一个声音冷冰冰地命令道。德拉科还没反应过来，西奥多解开了他的皮带扣子，粗暴地拉下他的裤腰，露出一截乳白的内裤。德拉科猛地挣动了一下，高尔和克拉布死死压住了他的肩膀和腿，痛得他脸色发白。  
“把他裤子脱了，听不见我的话吗？”那个人继续冷冷地发令，西奥多用力扯下他的长裤扔到一边。他回头看向里德尔，后者面无表情地点了点头，德拉科感觉下身一凉，纯白的棉质内裤也被扒了下来。  
下身的春光被迫毫无遮掩地袒露，德拉科的屁股柔软挺翘，双腿细长白皙，毛发稀疏，腿间伏着的那一根吸引了所有人的视线。里德尔坐到他身侧，使了点力掰开男孩试图合拢的双腿，摆成向两侧大大张开的羞耻姿势。德拉科涨红了脸，疯狂地挣扎起来，高尔和克拉布一人按住了他的一只腿，让他只能保持这种淫荡的姿势。  
里德尔冷冷地看着他，手掌拍了拍他丰满的臀部，微眯起眼。  
“我以为我已经把你操爽了，德拉科，”他低声说道，紧盯着他，“现在看来还是波特更合你心意，是不是？”  
“他和波特搞了？”西奥多厌恶地皱起眉，目光肆意地盯着昔日好友臀缝间娇软的小嘴，那儿还是肿的，显然刚被人狠狠疼惜过，正在里德尔的触摸下微微颤抖着，贪婪地一张一吸。  
“很显然，他更愿意用自己的这里喂波特，”他说道，指尖没入了男孩窄小的穴口，恶意地用指甲挖搅着柔软的穴肉，德拉科又敏感又痛，瞬间绷直了身子，“真敏感……你迫不及待想被他操，是不是？……也不挑个好地点，以为那间空教室不会有人进来，对吧？”  
里德尔狠狠地戳了一下男孩的那个点，德拉科猛地一颤，性器胀大了一圈，摇摇晃晃地立在腿间。里德尔轻笑了一声，手指忽然开始疯狂地抽动，用力顶弄着让男孩尖叫的那个地方，几乎操出了水，抽动之间发出暧昧的啧啧水声。德拉科呜咽着，浑身痉挛，早已习惯性爱的身体不由自主地迎合着，浮上了一层红晕。里德尔长时间对他的调教起了作用，他喑哑地尖叫着，最后在所有人目不转睛的注视下狼狈地射了出来，弄脏了自己的衬衫。  
刚入学不久，德拉科就被里德尔压在身下操过。那时他嫌里德尔穿着过于朴素，恶毒地嘲笑了他一番。后者没有当场发难，到了晚上才把他叫出去，用胶布把他的嘴封住、手锁住，按在墙边开了苞。从那一刻起，他才知道德拉科是一个柔软的Omega，屁股里又软又热，腻得惊人。不过这并不能阻止里德尔的粗暴，他几乎没有润滑就挺了进去，德拉科痛得哭了出来，从没被人使用过的后面紧致滚烫，被操出了血。里德尔还抽了十几下他挺翘的屁股，在上面留下了鲜红的指印。  
这种事太耻辱了，德拉科不敢告诉别人。而在接下来的时间里，他和里德尔一直保持着这种秘密的床伴关系。  
Alpha和Omega都有一定的发情期，每到这个时候他们就会去学校里特制的隔离室做爱。一开始里德尔只是为了解决生理需要，泄愤般地在德拉科身体里胡作非为。他讨厌他的声音，总会用布把他的嘴堵住，让他安静地挨操。不过后来里德尔认为让这张总是发出嘲笑声的嘴干点别的也不错，于是他让他帮他含着，让他热情地吮吸那给他带来无数次极乐的性器，把他的东西全部咽下去。那段时间德拉科的嘴总是肿着的，有点经验的人都知道是为什么。布雷斯和西奥多注意到了这一点，他们发现了里德尔和德拉科的秘密，要求也要加进来，被里德尔拒绝了。  
里德尔没有和别人分享自己的玩具的习惯。他没有标记他，标记是一件麻烦事，意味着和德拉科背后的那个大家族扯上关系，他没兴趣这么做。但这不妨碍里德尔偶尔在德拉科情欲高涨的时候给他留一个临时标记，以免他招惹到其他Alpha——据他所知，学校里的许多Alpha都对他有所觊觎。里德尔清楚这是为什么，沐浴过情爱后的Omega和没有经验的雏自然是不一样，在食髓知味后，德拉科身上的风情简直挡也挡不住，更别提他的长相本来就是上乘。  
里德尔在他身上玩过各种花样，各种情趣道具都试过，德拉科自己也喜欢折腾，光是跳蛋就用过五六种。里德尔对这个床伴很满意，他除了嘴有点厉害以外，床上的技术简直一流。没有人会想到在外面趾高气扬风风光光的德拉科，在他身下就会变成主动张开腿索求的放荡淫魔。  
但里德尔没想过德拉科还会找别人。他以为临时标记就足以说明问题，可事实证明德拉科比他想象得还要不听话。当他看到哈利将他压在墙边狠狠进攻时他几乎想马上冲进去掐死他。不过他没有这么做，他冷静地站在窗边看着他们激吻、抽插，德拉科雪白的长腿挂在哈利的肩膀上，两瓣白屁股摇晃着，湿答答的黏液不停地从他们结合的部位流出来。他像和他做爱时一样甜腻地尖叫着，催促他快一点，弄得狠了又哑着嗓子求饶，让人只想好好欺负他。哈利总喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，那嘴唇摩擦的声音听得里德尔脸色越来越阴沉。他们终于结束后，哈利耐心地帮德拉科清理干净，后者让他先回去，不用管自己。  
“我不想让别人知道这件事。”他说道。  
里德尔在内心冷笑，等哈利依依不舍地离开后，他径直走进教室，面无表情地扒下德拉科刚换上的裤子，将他压在桌子上操了一顿。  
他捂住了他的嘴，粗鲁地使用着男孩刚被好好疼爱过的后面，粗暴地抽动，直接将德拉科操射了一次。后者挣扎着，结果被揍了屁股，里德尔伏在他耳边低声说道：“怎么不告诉他你做过什么，嗯？”  
男孩惊恐地瞪着他，胸口起伏着，说不出话来。  
“我没想到你这么难以满足，还要在外面找别的人……是我的失职……”他慢慢地说道，无视了德拉科越来越苍白的脸色，“你可能不知道，一直以来我都帮你挡下了很多人，他们知道你在做什么，都想试试，但我没同意……不过既然你选择了波特，我就没有义务再帮你了。”  
说完他便用布堵住了德拉科的嘴，替他重新套上裤子，扛着他回到了寝室。  
里德尔将他翻过身，捏着他的胯第一个操进了他还在流水的小洞，顶了几下就猛烈地挺动起来。德拉科被撞得向前一扑，正要抓住东西支撑自己，西奥多捏住他的下巴硬逼他张开嘴，将自己的性器喂了进去。他捏着他的脸毫不客气地往里面捅，粗大的性器撑开了男孩的喉管，潮湿的毛发狠狠拍他脸上，德拉科被捅得想吐，干呕了一声，西奥多掐着他的后颈就开始剧烈抽插起来，仿佛把他湿软的嘴当成了另一个肉穴。  
双手被牵引着握在了两根不同的滚烫性器上，德拉科高翘着屁股，身后的男孩打桩似的往里插，将他粉嫩的小穴插得水光潋滟，烫得灼人。当里德尔又狠又准地顶在他的那个点上时，他想要尖叫，但尖叫声被粗暴地堵在了喉咙里。西奥多的操弄越来越凶狠，他整根没入又抽出，抽插间带出的液体将德拉科的脸打得汁水淋漓。男孩被前后夹击操得浑身剧颤，性器硬得要爆炸，布雷斯的手摸到了他胯下，弹了弹已经硬起来的那一根，开始替他撸动起来。  
里德尔终于到了顶点，他的性器在他体内跳动着。与往常不同，这次他没有退出去，反而狠狠地摩擦了几下继续往里顶，试图撞开德拉科深处紧闭的生殖腔。  
“不要，”察觉到对方要做什么，德拉科的心脏猛地一缩，惊惧得说话都结巴了，“不要，汤姆！你说过不会——”  
“波特没有射进来过？”男孩依旧用力往里顶，冷冷地问道。德拉科被顶得两股战战，泪都出来了，正想说话，西奥多的东西又喂了进来，霸占了他的嘴。  
里德尔毫不留情地往里挤，硬生生操开了男孩的生殖腔，全部射在了里面。被射精的快感令德拉科几乎崩溃，他呜呜地摇着头，双腿痉挛，一个劲地发抖，没几下也射了个干净，狼狈地趴在床上。西奥多的性器滑了出来，前端在他脸上蹭着，精液涂满了男孩柔软的嘴唇，后者抽息着，主动张开嘴用舌头去舔，西奥多毫不客气地重新送了进去，压着他插了几下，在他嘴里泄了出来。  
里德尔没有马上退出来，德拉科绝望地扭着屁股，试图把他的大家伙挤出去，但毫无作用。他享受了一会儿被子宫壁温柔吮吸的感觉，拍了拍男孩红肿的屁股，这才退出来，擦了擦下身拉上裤链，起身下床。  
“谁能让他怀孕，我有奖励。”里德尔说道。  
话音刚落，德拉科明显感觉到所有人的眼神都变得不一样了。西奥多抓着他胳膊的力道重了一些。  
“不过别标记他，”里德尔的声音飘了过来，“他的标记是我的。”  
下一刻，西奥多猛地从德拉科口中抽出来，性器狠狠拍在他的脸上，液体四处飞溅。德拉科被精液呛得咳嗽，他的屁股不知道被谁抽了一巴掌，大腿被拧住了，有三双手同时抓住了他，将他往不同的方向拉扯。  
“我先，”德拉科听见布雷斯说道，“你刚才操过他的嘴了。”  
“嘴又不能怀孕。”西奥多冷冷地说道。  
“他现在不是发情期，没那么好怀孕。”  
“那就把他操到发情期。”  
他们没有再争执，德拉科的头一直被按在床铺上，无法得知那两人是不是达成了什么共识。不一会儿，一双手把他抱起来，让他靠在他怀里，掰开他细长的双腿，露出红肿泥泞的湿软小穴。  
“你先进来。”布雷斯说道。德拉科喘息着，双腿大张的姿势让他羞耻得发抖。西奥多在他面前坐下，将手摸进了他的蜜穴，粗鲁地扩张了几下便顶了进去。德拉科呻吟起来，布雷斯低头堵住了他的嘴唇，手掌肆意地在他洁白的皮肤上游走，最后停在了胸前的乳头上，狠狠捻住揉捏，让它们都胀得紫红。  
他的小穴之前已经高潮过一次，Omega敏感的身体自动分泌出蜜液裹住对方火热的柱身。西奥多抓着他的大腿旋转着往里操，搅着德拉科柔腻的穴肉，将他的小腹顶得凸起了一块。德拉科尖叫着，想去摸自己挺立的那一根，却被高尔握住了，牵引着按在了他的下身。布雷斯埋下头，开始吮吸他肿硬的乳粒，他用牙齿轻咬、拉扯，又用舌头卷住那性感的小点狠狠摩擦，激得德拉科一颤。最后他用嘴唇热情地吮吸，以指头和性器挑逗猥亵，将男孩洁白漂亮的前胸搓红了，乳尖上满是亮晶晶的前液，淫靡不堪。  
西奥多顶开他的生殖腔，将精液全部释放在里面的时候，德拉科早已无力挣扎。他刚替布雷斯含了一次，喉咙里满是那个人的味道。对方摸遍了他的全身，对他的里面也充满了兴趣，催促着西奥多出来，换上自己戳了进去，丝毫没有给德拉科一点休息的余地。  
里德尔重新回到房间的时候，看见的就是这样一副极度混乱淫靡的场景：布雷斯把德拉科的双腿扛在肩上，正疯狂地抽插着，顶得男孩屁股摇晃，结合的部位汁水淋漓；西奥多霸占了德拉科的左手，硬拉着他给自己手淫，又用性器在他的胳膊上胡乱蹭着，甚至戳到了他的胸上；高尔和克拉布抢夺着德拉科的那张嘴，一开始他们争着想和他接吻，挤来挤去，把他的嘴唇咬破了，后来他们抢着想把自己的东西插进去，高尔的性器刚沾到德拉科的嘴唇就被克拉布推走了，然而后者也没讨到好，放进去弄了几下又被打断，两人争执了一会儿，终于商定一个一个来，用石头剪刀布分出了先后。  
在他们愚蠢地争执的过程中，布雷斯已经射了两次，把德拉科的生殖腔喂得饱饱的。男孩的身体剧烈起伏，小穴急剧收缩着，显然是又高潮了。除此之外，布雷斯还感觉到了一种古怪的吸力，牵引着他往某个禁忌部位顶去。他知道这是什么——德拉科的身体被彻底操开了，硬生生被他们逼到了发情，他需要一个结，或者临时标记。布雷斯有些不舍地停留了一会儿，但还是退了出来。他不是他的，他清楚地知道这一点。性器抽离时在过于湿腻的甬道中发出了啵的一声，高尔和克拉布还没完，布雷斯和西奥多对视了一眼，两人默契地换了个位置。  
高尔和克拉布的技术烂得要命，很显然他们平时并没有锻炼的机会。德拉科的喉咙口被顶得很痛，嘴角火辣辣的，鼻子和下巴都被他们粗鲁笨拙的动作蹭红了。但更让德拉科感到羞辱的是，他居然会被平时被他使唤来使唤去的两个跟班操弄，他们一开始靠近时他哑着嗓子骂了几句，高尔和克拉布迟疑了，但只有一瞬，他们马上加入了狂欢的队列。  
“他发情了，”西奥多一下一下地往里顶，层层软肉亲吻着他，这几乎是极致的享受，“妈的，真烫……紧得我快出来了。”  
布雷斯沉默地看了一会儿，忽然说道：“一起怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
“说不定怀孕率高一点。”  
西奥多嗤笑了一声，操得更深了一些：“就这么想让他怀孕？”  
“我觉得挺有趣的，让德拉科给我们生孩子……”  
“到时候出来还不知道是谁的种。”  
他们呼哧呼哧地笑了起来，西奥多让开了一点位置，布雷斯爬到他身边，拉开德拉科的腿往里看了一眼，男孩的小穴正汩汩地往外流水，不知道填进去了多少。  
“应该吃得下吧？”布雷斯说道。  
西奥多耸耸肩：“我就没见过像他这么淫荡的Omega。”  
他们将他的腿掰到最大，两侧的肌肉拉扯着，小穴被硬撑开，周围的褶皱都绷直了。德拉科听见了他们的对话，但他的嘴正被克拉布占据着，只能挥舞着手抗议。布雷斯弹了弹男孩洁白的性器，率先插了进去，慢慢地活动起来。  
“还行，不是很紧……有点紧了，快进来。”他说道。西奥多没有犹豫，扶着他的腿慢慢地挤了进去。德拉科的大腿马上抽搐起来，拼命摇晃着，结果挨了一巴掌。  
他们嬉笑着，不顾男孩的扭动、反抗和哭喊，一同往里操，硬生生将内里搅得红肿麻痹，又交替着顶德拉科的生殖腔，把他操得毫无抵抗力。他们在他的穴内竞争般地挺动，一下比一下重，最后一同射在了里面。德拉科两眼发白，浑身打颤，后穴几乎失去了知觉，变成了容纳精液的工具。当高尔和克拉布也跃跃欲试时，他尖叫了一声，拼命地摇着头，缩着腿向后退去。他的肉穴被干得合不拢，一片狼藉，一动就有更多的粘液溢出来，沾在腿根上，使劲收缩也含不住。他的腿因为长时间被打开已经难以合上，所有人都看得见那儿被操成了什么样：红肿外翻的穴口上沾满了高速拍打形成的精斑，上面披着湿淋淋的毛发，淫荡到了极点。  
“好了。”站在一边围观已久的里德尔忽然说道。高尔和克拉布已经把德拉科拖了出来，各按住了他的一条腿，正打算强行插进去，听到这句话后一同回过头看着他。  
“我们还没插过呢，汤姆。”高尔傻乎乎地说道。  
“对啊，我们也想让他怀孕。”  
里德尔隐约地笑了一下，走上来跨上床，用力把他们推开，撑在德拉科身上，居高临下地俯视着他。后者瑟缩着，身上一片狼藉，没有哪个地方没被亵玩过，到处都是精液、吻痕、指印和牙印，触目惊心，可以看出在他身上驰骋的人有多迫不及待。  
“明白了吗？”里德尔拨开德拉科沾在额头上的汗湿的金发，耐心地擦干净他的嘴。德拉科想要说话，但一张口就是嘶哑的气音，只能胡乱点头。  
“下次还想和波特搞在一起吗？”他的声音低柔，性感得要命。德拉科马上摇头，呜咽了一声。  
“就算你想这么做也没关系，我会让你痛苦至死，”里德尔仿佛没看见男孩的表情，慢条斯理地说道，“我们的同伴非常尽职，已经让你发了情……我知道你需要什么，你很需要……”  
他把手插进了德拉科酸软疼痛的私处，开始一点点把东西抠出来，男孩胸膛起伏，实在没有力气回应，只能可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“接下来，我会标记你，”里德尔边挖搅边说道，他的手指一进去就被浓腻的穴肉绞住了，抽动间发出啧啧的水声，“你只能为我一个人高潮，其他人和你做爱你都会无比痛苦，因为他们不是你的合法配偶……只有我才是。”  
把最后一点别人的东西弄出去，里德尔看向德拉科，拉着他的腿将他拖近，慢慢挺了进去。他一开始浅浅地抽插着，德拉科早已对他的身体熟悉，腿下意识地缠上了他的腰，甬道主动分泌出足够的爱液来迎接他，让他疯狂。里德尔微眯起眼，他想起了他和哈利做爱，想起了刚才他被那几人瓜分时的香艳场景，心头莫名燃起了一种无法控制的暴虐感。他不再怜惜，狠狠地操到深处，男孩的生殖腔不知被灌了多少进去，腔壁张开着，他一进入就开始吮吸他，亲吻他的前端。里德尔将整个暖腔操得柔软舒适，德拉科嘤咛着，实在是太深太深了，他又爽又胀，小腹鼓了起来。趁男孩松弛的一刻，里德尔蓦地加快了抽插，俯身咬在了他的后颈上，将自己的东西全部喷在他的子宫口。德拉科痉挛着，张大了嘴，口中发出断断续续的尖叫。他感觉到自己的身体正在和另一个人的身体融合在一起，对方强势的气息在他的深处成结，困住了他外溢的欲望。这种感觉又陌生又满胀，他一时说不出是什么感受。  
不知过了多久，里德尔退了出去，低头看着德拉科。后者胸膛起伏着，头歪在一边，累得直接昏了过去。  
早就该这么做了，他想。


End file.
